


Return of Wizardmon

by Rangerfan58



Series: Digidestined surprises [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, OC involvement, before epilogue of final episode by about ten years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: this is after the second series, and an OC is involved from the beginning





	1. Chapter 1

It had been fifteen years since Sara had been a digidestened and had also learned from Genai that she was what was known as a permanent digidestened. She worked at a job that was heavily involved with the Internet her job was to keep an eye on the system and shut down any system affected by viruses but she also did other things too like helping the 911 system as she had training in that area because they were amazed at her computer skills

"hey John what's the story on the kids that disappeared five months ago?"

"still nothing Sara you know something though they disappeared at camp during a freak snowstorm that's a bit weird if you ask me"

"yea it is" (thinking) _"I wonder if they are in the digital world and are digidestened like me"_  (out loud) "Mike I'm doing a systems check on your computer prepare for shut down for two minutes while the system gives me the needed data"

she checks his system and finds it infected along with two other computers

"initiating system shutdown for systems nine, fifteen, and twenty four"

she shuts them down and makes sure that other systems aren't affected as well

(sighs) "phew that was a close one"

suddenly someone sees something and mentions it

"hey guys there's a monster outside the window"

"yes right it's just your imagination"

"no I'm serious there's a monster and now there are more monsters fighting the original monster"

she looks outside and sees what her co-worker was talking about so she runs to the window and sees the missing kids fighting the monster

(to herself) "the missing kids, they  _are_  digidestened best make contact with them but first I gotta take care of that creep who looks like Myotismon"

so she runs to the roof and with her digimon takes care of Myotismon for the moment

"why do I have a feeling that he'll be back? oh yea because he somehow always comes back that's why now to tell the boss he is  _not_  going to like this"

and so she goes to her boss' office

"hey boss I need to talk to you"

"Sara how many times do I have to tell you you can call me sir?"

"you know I do it out of respect for you, chief there's a problem you know the monster attack today well I was…kind of…involved in it"

"how?"

"because…I…fought…the one attacking us"

"how?"

"it…has…something…to do…with this"

and with that she reveals her digivice

"Sara what is that?"

"it's called a digivice and I'm what's known as a digidestened"

"meaning…what?"

"I may have to leave to take care of monsters trying to destroy the city"

"OK I'll let you do it on one condition you alert me to the problem somehow"

"thanks chief, now to call the missing kids and tell them I want to meet in the park in an hour so that we can meet and get to know each other as we are going to be working together a lot as they are also digidestened"

"you can use my phone"

"thanks"

and so she call them and an hour later they meet in the park

"look we're waiting for someone"

"yea you're waiting for me I'm the one who called you"

"why?"

"because of this"

she shows them her digivice

"where did you get that?"

"I've had it for a long time I'm a digidestened just like you only I'm what's known as a permanent digidestened"

"why is it on a string?"

"the tag and crest combined with the digivice years ago when I was with the second team and my digimon is inside the digivice unless I call him out"

she checks her watch just then

"oh man I almost forgot I need to get to the center of the park in ten minutes or I'm going to be late for the reunion"

"what reunion?"

"a digidestened reunion we meet every year on this day you can come if you want"

"that doesn't sound like such a bad idea actually"

and so they barely make it on time

"Sara you're almost late"

"sorry Tai I was meeting with the newest team"

"hey"

after about an hour they went to the TV station

"why are we here?"

"to remember a friend who was killed here years ago"

they went up and put the flowers where Wizardmon had died all those years ago

"goodbye Wizardmon and thank you"

"I wish I could have met him Gatomon he sounded like a true friend"

"he was"

a few days later there was an attack and all the digidestened both old and new came together and Sara actually had to combine with her digimon

"hey where's Sara?"

"in PatoWizAngelmon"

"say what?!"

"basically she's inside her digimon but they aren't fused…exactly it's more like they are one entity but it's still her digimon's voice that does the talking she only takes over if absolutely necessary and at the moment it was indeed necessary"

"how?"

"her digimon was in trouble so when she went to protect him she went inside"

an hour later the original two groups were forced to retreat. An hour after that the battle was over and Sara was back

"I hate the fact that the combining makes me tired"

"Sara who's he?"

He points at the digimon that helped after the original groups had retreated Sara looks and fainted

"I should have known that would happen"

two hours later they were in her apartment

"what happened?"

"you fainted"

the strange digimon came in just then

"hello Sara you look much better from when you fainted two hours ago"

"Wizardmon how can you be alive?!"

"it's a long story"

"do the others know?"

"no I haven't told them and I won't tell them until you meet again which is in five hours if I'm correct"

"yeah Kari said to meet her at the park at five because Gatomon is missing Wizardmon was mad when he initially heard that"

"I don't doubt it"

at five they went to the park and Wizardmon hid behind a tree for the moment

"hey guys so what exactly happened?"

"not sure but it looks like Myotismon is back either that or we have a new enemy"

"I just hope it isn't another emperor like me"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT KEN!"

"but…"

"no buts Ken we're all agreed that it wasn't your fault"

"fine but now to find a way to find Gatomon and save her if that's what it takes"

"and we have just the thing to help"

"really who?"

"an old friend of yours I believe you know him quite well actually all things considered"

"who is it John?"

"him"

he pointed at the tree and Wizardmon comes out of hiding


	2. Chapter 2

"WIZARDMON!"(Kari) "but how? You were killed by Myotismon"

"like I told Sara it's a long story and one that I would like to tell everyone"

"Wizardmon you've been gone for over fifteen years we need some explanations, please?"

"all right if you insist but I warn you some parts are a bit gruesome OK it all started after Myotismon killed me"

_over fifteen years ago_

well I knew I was dead the instant I was in an area of white and I saw Genai just staring at me and he said

"so you sacrificed yourself for Gatomon, can't really say I'm surprised about that after all you told Tai and I quote ' frankly I don't care whether you trust me or not but I'm going to follow Gatomon for as long as she needs me' and you did too if I said that you could return I know you would do it but unfortunately you can't at least not yet"

"why not Genai?"

"because there are things that must happen first so that you can be reborn as part of your data was completely destroyed by Myotismon's attack"

"such as?"

"the defeat of VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon"

"Myotismon returns?"

"unfortunately yes"

"what else must happen?"

"Gatomon must come to accept the fact that your death was not her fault and that no matter what you'll always be with her in memory"

"how long will that take?"

"that I don't know"

just days later VenomMyotismon was defeated and I saw the original group go to the digital world and save it from the Dark Masters. After four years I was beginning to think that MaloMyotismon would never return but I was wrong

"Wizardmon I know you've been keeping track of the digidestened and I must tell you that the time of MaloMyotismon is near"

"how near is near Genai?"

"that I don't know but it will happen soon oh and the digidestened as you knew them will not be the same and the whole team will change as three new young people will come and help protect the digital world"

and I saw Tai go to the digital world and find Augumon, find the digiegg of Courage and the new digivices come out and go to the newest generation of digidestened and how Genai explained to Sara that she was a permanent digidestened which meant she would fight evil threatening the digital world until either she or her partner digimon died and I saw Gatomon lose her tail ring and I was the one who led TK and Kari to the cave and their digiarmor eggs and saw that the team was completed until Ken came to the side of light and then I saw all the trouble you guys were having with the digimon emperor and on the day of the four year anniversary I came and warned you of MaloMyotismon even though I could not call him by name, I saw the day that Ken realized that what he was doing was wrong and that he was sorry for what he had done and I helped him find Leafmon so that he could find the redemption he so desperately needed I saw all the battles that you had to go through against Black WarGreymon and the way he sacrificed himself to seal the portal of Japan I saw how you saved the world and had interesting ways of communicating (Yolie blushes) and then I saw Ken fighting his darkest fears and then just as I thought MaloMyotismon would not appear Oikawa went to the digital world or so he thought and it was then revealed that he was being controlled by Myotismon or as he was known in that form MaloMyotismon (the digidestened and partner digimon who went through that hissed at THAT name) and I saw Veemon go into all three forms and finally I saw MaloMyotismon defeated and Oikawa sacrificing his body for the protection of the digital world but I could not return

"Why can't I be reborn Genai?"

"because Gatomon still believes that it's her fault that you're gone"

"will anything make her believe otherwise?"

"I'm afraid not Wizardmon, unless she somehow finds it within herself to remember what happened that day and realize that it wasn't her fault or if she's in great danger and has yet to realize it you cannot be reborn"

"than if I have to I will wait all eternity for her"

"as I thought you would but you can at least keep an eye on her and keep your promise until either of those happen"

"thank you Genai"

and for fifteen years after the battle I watched and waited and found that little by little she was forgiving herself for what happened all those years ago and then Genai came to me again

"Wizardmon the digital world is in trouble again Oikawa's protection is not strong enough against the newest enemy and seeing as how an old enemy will return I think it's time to bring in a new generation of digidestened"

"what about Sara shouldn't she know about this new trouble?"

"unfortunately no because she might start acting different and it could cost her her job she must stay in the dark until the newest group comes home"

(sighs) "you're going to bring them to the digital world to begin the fight against evil here aren't you?"

"yes I am"

"all right I trust you on this"

and I saw what the newest group had to go through while in the digital world and I saw them return home and Sara revealing herself on the anniversary day and Gatomon at the platform finally not blaming herself for what happened all those years ago for finally realizing that I had made my sacrifice by choice to keep my promise and protect her and so soon after I was reborn and after the original group had retreated I came in and helped as I remembered what Genai had told me long ago "only reveal yourself to them if you feel comfortable if you are not hide yourself until you are" and so I fought for an hour after the original groups left with the newest team and there at the park in front of people who basically didn't know me did I reveal myself

_present_

"and so Sara fainted at the sight of me, we took her to her apartment after two hours she woke up and asked the same question I relayed Kari's message and here we are"

"now that we have that settled what do we do now?"

"I know, we raise the alarm and then storm the fortress and rescue Gatomon"

"sometimes I wonder why he was chosen as the leader"

"well maybe we should wait and see if Gatomon's Cat napper reveals himself"

"nice try John but it most likely won't work"

"actually John has a good plan because if it is Myotismon he'll come out eventually and brag and if it's a new enemy they will brag so either way our best bet is by waiting"

"well we could also wait for mysterious attacks on people or a mysterious fog appears"

just then a mysterious fog appeared

"you just _had_  to say it didn't you Izzy?"

"well best let the band know that practice is canceled until further notice"

"is everyone ready for battle though?"

"yes"

and so a few days later it was time to confront Myotismon once and for all

"this is it time to defeat Myotismon once and for all"

Kari's D-terminal beeped

"Genai sent something, looks like another prophecy"

those that understood groaned

"what's wrong with a prophecy?"

"trust me if you've had as many prophecies as we've had you'd be groaning too"

"well may as well read it"

"when evil of old returns there will be none to stop it those that went through the evil before will mainly not know how to stop it the knowledge of the adults useless the children that went through that time the same except for eight who know how and yet they will not win those that came after them will also not win as they will not have the strength to win either only those that are present can defeat this evil but at a price the light will lose to darkness and the hope of all will be lost yet there is an ally in this and when dark and light combine a miracle will happen and those that fought the evil originally and those that came after will be renewed and the evil shall not win but in the darkest of hours the evil will evolve and show its true self before it is defeated as a last effort to win but with all renewed the evil will not stand a chance, that's all it says any clues?"

"none"

and finally it was time to confront Myotismon

"we'll _definitely_  destroy you for good this time Myotismon!"

"as if"

"attack!"

And so it was a fierce battle but the original eight fell first and the adults and kids felt useless

"we've been through this before and we can't do a thing to stop it"

"oh no the prophecy it's coming true"

"we can't give up now Kari"

the next group also fell at the hands of Myotismon

"we're just not strong enough"

"than it's up to us"

"lets do it"

but they also lose but not just anyone they lose Sara and her partner and the team basically gave up

"it's no use we've lost"

"not quite don't you remember the prophecy?"

"Wizardmon we've lost the prophecy is wrong"

but just than Gatomon appeared having hidden herself after she had escaped from Myotismon

"he hasn't won yet!"

"Gatomon!"

And with that Gatomon and Wizardmon look at each other

"Wizardmon but how?"

"later Gatomon right now we have a big problem on our hands"

"let's do it"

"Gatomon"

"Wizardmon"

"DNA digivolve to WizAngerdmon!"

"they DNA digivolved!"

"Wizard's healing wind!"

And with that all the digimon were healed and started to win but just before they could win Myotismon digivolved into yet another form

"Myotismon digivolve to MegaDarkMyotismon"

"that won't stop us everyone who can DNA digivolve!"

And that's exactly what happened and they finally won

"we did it we beat Myotismon one of our toughest enemies in the digital world"

a while later they were at Kari and TK's house and Wizardmon explained first with the short version and than it was Gatomon's turn

"well it all started a few days ago when I was cat napped"

_a few days ago_

"Where am I?"

"Welcome back to your doom Gatomon"

"Myotismon I thought we got rid of you for good"

"I'm afraid not my servant"

and so he tortured me by whipping me and making me feel it in between the lashes

"how does it feel to be punished for betraying me?"

"considering that you don't own me anymore it feels pretty good"

"well that's enough for now I have to deal with those annoying pests called digidestened"

and after that I made my escape and hid until I came to the battle to help

present

"and that's what happened to me since I've been gone"

"it's good to have you back Gatomon"

"and it's good to have Wizardmon back as well"

"agreed"

"you guys can stay at our house for the night if your parents allow it"

"thanks Mr. Takenashi"

"just call me TK"

"yes thank you TK"

and so they all got permission to stay the night the next day they decided to go to what they called the disaster area to help clean up

"wow who knew that one small battle could cause all this destruction?"

"the original group we've been through this before after all"

"yea I guess you're right"

"ready PataGanmon?"

"ready Sara, PataGanmon digivolve to PatoWizAngelmon"

"Wizards Staff"

and so for a few hours they helped clean up but than everyone but Gatomon and Wizardmon de-digivolved into there rookie forms

"looks like the digimon need food"

they look at the kids

"and the younger kids as well"

"hey how about we have a lunch break?"

"right on"

and so they take a break

"it's nice to finally have a break from any kind of emergency digimon or something else"

"yea though I wish Myotismon hadn't returned he was trouble the first two times we fought him I didn't think he could get worse than MaloMyotismon guess I was wrong"

"I never thought we would have to fight him again"

"hey guess there's something you should know"

"what is it John?"

"it's about the digital world"

 


	3. Chapter 3

_a few months ago_

"well digidestened it looks like you have a lot of work cut out for you"

"who are you"

"I am Genai a guardian of the Digital World"

"how many are you?"

"thanks to the problems I am the only one the spirit of Oikawa is so weak he can't protect it anymore due to new and old enemies he's affected by the destruction of this world"

"who's Oikawa?"

"a digidestened, enemy, and guardian of this world this is all that's left"

he showed a jar full of butterflies

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left if something isn't done soon the spirit of Oikawa will die"

"we'll try and save the world and Oikawa"

_present_

that's why we were gone for so long and why we have scars and take every loss and battle personally

why?! Why? Does Mr. Oikawa have to die again?

I don't know Cody but I'm sure that Genai and the rest of the digital world are doing there part in saving it and him

part of it is my fault, if I had never of become the digimon emperor the world would be in much better shape now

the older digidestened just shook there heads and then Kari gasped

what is it Kari?

the dark ocean, it's calling me again

she starts running

not again Kari get back here

it's no use Gatomon the world of darkness is calling her somehow and it can't be stopped

Wizardmon you don't understand I might lose her to that stupid ocean this time I almost lost her last time

if it was a spell I could help but I can't

I can!

He runs over to Kari and stops her as does Yolie

Kari listen to me, it's hard I know it is but you have to fight it you can beat the darkness

Kari listen to us the dark ocean is NOT here or if it is it will leave you're it's worst enemy the darkness hates you because you are of light

fight it Kari!

And so she comes back to them

phew I thought we'd lost you for a minute

same here

thanks guys I needed that

I'll say but remember what you said all those years ago you won't fight the darkness alone anymore because I wouldn't let you not then and not now because we're friends and partners

right thanks Yolie

after that there was trouble in the digital world

hey guys what's that in the sky?

Everyone looks up and the original group gasps in shock

it's not possible!

I wouldn't be to sure of that Tai

Izzy's right after all it's happened before and now it's happening again Tai

what's going on?

the digital world has shown up in the sky

looks like we're going back

but John what can  _we_  do?

right now I don't know but we'll think of something

if we don't hurry the digital world could be destroyed right in front of our eyes

Wizardmon's right we have to go  _now_!

but how?

like this!

And she holds out her digivice the others follow and a colorful thing just came out of their digivices

now what?

this

she jumps into the circle and starts going up and the others that were part of it now followed, they landed soon after  _hard_

ow (looks around) well I'm back and ready to save the digital world and Oikawa

they look around and find themselves near the lake and Sara has a flashback to when she became the permanent digidestened

_flashback_

_(_ group)ow!"

"what happened"

"where are we?"

"that hurt"

they all looked around for Gatomon's ring but couldn't find anything than they reached the lake and Sara just jumped in and almost drowned when she came up she saw Genai

"Sara you are now the permanent digidestened"

"what does that mean?"

"you are a guardian of the digital world until either you or your partner dies"

_present_

wow, this world is so different from the one we knew

yea and it's just going to get worse for your info

well they start fighting once more but they couldn't do much at first

we need more help

help came and for the next five earth years people saw the battle and saw what the digidestened went through then they went up against the dark masters and that was trouble in fact they lost after a valiant battle and people on earth became fearful but at the right moment what was left of Oikawa gave them a fighting chance and they lasted for about five extra hours but after that they lost the last thing earth saw was Sara sacrificing herself for the group and then nothing until the enemy showed the bodies of the digidestened, their deaths will not be in vain I will free earth the digital world and avenge Oikawa's death, and so a resistance was born


End file.
